The DYAD incident
by ginge123
Summary: A story about a Russian scientist who has been employed by DYAD reasearch bio medicine on their latest and biggest research station


Alexi yanksokovitch was an esteemed graduate of micro biomedicine, this made him very sought after by companies like DYAD but there was one problem with his employment with them, it was in the middle of the pacific ocean on a sea bound rig kitted out with the finest research equipment, obviously Alexi had been briefed on the whole situation with Sarah manning and her self aware sisters as it was worded in the letter.

Alexi boarded his flight which was a private jet with the DYAD logo printed on the side, he shuffled his way past the various people who were also going to this science station he was quite astonished at just how many people there were, security guards,technicians,and other scientists after bustling his way to his seat he took a seat opposite a security guard his badge said tömas, after looking around for about 5 minutes Alexi's eyes rolled shut and he nodded off.

Alexi found himself alone on a snowy street where a thin layer of grit covered the slippery roads that cars traversed every day during the mid morning rush hour but aside from that a man had appeared young without a beard, this was not unusual for these flashbacks to happen, he would often remember the last few hours before his accident, before the man made it any further the world began to shake and the buildings collapsed suddenly with flashes of light and swore eyes Alexi was awake.

The young security guard asked if Alexi was alright and then The captain made his apologies for the turbulence over the intercom and said that they were coming in to land in the next 10 minutes and that they should look out of the Windows to see the station Alexi did so and the sight of station 6 made him speechless it was a massive citadel not a small oil rig like he was expecting this was why DYAD had hired so many people, as their plane descended he could see the multiple airstrips that were host to 9 other DYAD jets along with a dozen of so helicopters but not all of these were DYAD owned a few were black and others were camouflaged Alexi thought nothing of it and then decided to look around his seat compartment, finding only a life jacket and a packet of peanuts he waited for the drinks trolley to pass he took a coke and a lemonade and put them into his bag.

The plane touched down without a problem and Alexi disembarked the jet, him and the other 30 or so people were guided below deck, but it was not until he saw inside he realised the scale of the place because on the first floor there was a window that gave a perfect view at the world's biggest and first fission reactor, pressing his face against the glass almost as a kid in a sweet shop Alexi was starstruck not knowing what to say he ran after the rest of his group. the group Alexi had just travelled with were all filed into ranks by a rather angry looking security guard with gold pauldrons who was barking the rules at everyone, Alexi didn't know why but he didn't respond terribly well when people were shouting at him so he payed this commander no attention. After a few minutes had passed Alexi had realised everyone else had fallen out and that a young brown haired girl was staring at him, obviously raging with confidence she strode up to Alexi and asked him a few questions about himself what was his doctorate in and why he took this job but there was something in her voice that made Alexi unsure of her intentions.

The brown haired girl's name was Niköle Alexi didn't ask this of course he saw her ID card earlier, somehow he had been dragged into getting "coffee" as she called it maybe because she thought Alexi was cute or she had an aulteriormotive, but nevertheless Alexi felt unconfutable but he drank a cup of coffee while he sat facing Niköle she went into more depth than their previous conversation and this for some strange reason made Alexi feel comfortable around her , he spent the next 10 minutes or so gazing into her eyes admiring not only her beauty but the way she conducted herself she wasn't your average white girl who is glued to their iPhone all day she wore glasses and carried a small personal computer , Alexi only noticed all of this because he liked her usually he never paid much attention to the people around him, but Niköle wasn't just anyone she was special and Alexi just couldn't put his finger on they had finished their coffee that parted ways after a friendly goodbye and Alexi was once again alone. He shuffled his way down the corridors leading to his quarters with as little noise as possible, it took him around half an hour to reach his destination, a door marked YASANKOVITCH the door opened with very little ease as it was made of steel, not very homely Alexi thought to himself as he admired the sparseness of his room a bad a desk and a computer was all that was provided in the next room he had a kitchen and living room area where a small synthetic fabric side sat along with a tv set with full satellite programming so Alexi wouldn't miss any home comforts, provided with his accommodation was his kitchen which was boring due mainly to everything being the same colour. Alexi had a very exhausting day and he was a bit jetlagged so he undressed and got himself to bed and soon after he was in a deep sleep.


End file.
